To Have and To Hold
by yunakitty
Summary: Are those wedding bells I hear? Seems like the last of the JR couples is finally getting married! What kind of chaos will ensue? Tero, set in the future. Now with parenthood!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: New story! This is a future Tero fic. It's set at the same time as chapter 20 of "The Happily Ever After", my future Ego fic. (In about 2016.) It won't be quite as long as the other stories; maybe just 6 or 7 chapters. I hope you enjoy! Oh, this is for galuxkitty. (BE PREPARED TO LOVE ME FOREVAH!) XD**

Twenty-six year old Shinobu flopped over in the bed. "Miyagi."

"Hmm?" Miyagi was lighting up a cigarette, his body damp and deliciously glowing with afterglow.

Shinobu propped his chin up on his hand. "Let's get married."

Miyagi choked on his cigarette. "Excuse me?"

Shinobu huffed. "I said, let's get married!"

Miyagi's eyebrows lowered, and he took a deep breath before resuming smoking. "Was that a proposal? Am I now your blushing bride to be?"

"Shut up, you big retarded moron!" Shinobu cried, picking up a pillow and smacking Miyagi in the abdomen with it.

"Ooof," Miyagi puffed.

"All the other gay couples we know are married," Shinobu explained, blushing.

"_We're not a gay couple because **I'm** not a homo_," hovered on Miyagi's lips, but he wisely refrained from saying it out loud. "Well, they all had special circumstances. Like having dual citizenship. It's just not legal here, and sorry, but I was born and bred in Japan."

"Well, I've been looking it up, and we could get married in Australia," Shinobu said slowly. Miyagi was ready to retort something smart assed, but he saw the serious look on Shinobu's face, and decided against it.

"You're really serious, aren't you?" he murmured, stubbing out his cigarette. "All right...I guess we can."

Shinobu just blinked for a minute, then sat up as straight as a bolt. "R-Really? Does that mean...we're really getting married?"

"Yep, I guess. Though, is it legal to marry a boy if you've already married his sister?" Miyagi mused.

"Don't remind me of that part!" Shinobu snapped. He shook away his annoyance and went back to being utterly blissful. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" he cried happily.

"Ow," Miyagi said, holding his ear.

So, seven weeks later, the wedding was almost entirely planned. Shinobu had booked their flights to Australia, the ceremony hall, a judge to marry them, and of course a hotel room for their honeymoon. He had also filled out endless forms to make their union as legal as possible. There were only a few crucial details left to take care of.

Namely, telling their families. Miyagi was the first to attempt the feat. He called his almost completely deaf mother, who had just turned 78. All she got out of the conversation that he was murdering a hobo in Austria. Miyagi decided that was good enough.

Then Shinobu and Miyagi steeled themselves for the big one: telling Shinobu's parents. It wasn't going to be easy. Not only had Miyagi once upon a time been married to Shinobu's older sister Risako, but Shinobu's father had yet to retire, and was still the dean of M University's literature department, and thus the boss of Miyagi. It didn't help that the dean often reminded Miyagi that he was trusting him to keep Shinobu on the straight and narrow.

"You know, since you're my mentor and all," Shinobu snorted, as they rode towards his family house.

"And whose shitbrained idea was that in the first place?"

"Um...mine..." Shinobu halfheartedly admitted. They pulled up in the driveway and got out, marching in silence towards the house.

"Oh! Shinobu! Miyagi!" Mrs. Takatsuki said happily, opening the door. "You've finally accepted our Sunday night dinner invitation." She welcomed them inside, where Miyagi nervously sipped a drink prepared by an already buzzed Dean Takatsuki, and Shinobu fell to helping his mother in the kitchen.

They ate dinner without divulging the big secret, having already agreed that they would wait until the end of the evening to tell.

"So, I told Dean Yamato, if he kept betting on the school soccer team, he was going to lose more than his shirt!" Dean Takatsuki laughed raucously, drink sloshing out of his highball glass. Miyagi and Shinobu exchanged a nervous glance and an imperceptible nod.

"Dad, Miyagi and I are going to Australia next week," Shinobu interjected.

"Eh? Taking a vacation?"

"Yes, but there's more." Miyagi and Shinobu stared at each other for a full ten seconds, trying to psychically will the other to grow giant balls and be the one to tell.

Miyagi gave in. "We're going to get married."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. Miyagi's heart was racing erratically, waiting for the axe to come down. Shinobu was on pins and needles, wondering just how deep his parents' anger and rejection would be.

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Takatsuki eventually said. "They've finally admitted it."

"I owe you 10000 yen," Dean Takatsuki said, laughing jovially and winking at his wife.

Shinobu's mouth fell open at his parents' careless betting. "What are you guys talking about?" he finally exclaimed.

His mother glanced at him. "Oh, I bet your father 10000 yen that you guys would finally admit it this year."

"Admit what?!"

"Well, that you're together," Shinobu's mother said, almost like she was talking to a child. "Really, Shinobu, you two couldn't be any more transparent."

"I wanted to fire your ass at first!" the dean cheerfully said to Miyagi, while Miyagi paled and leaned back. "But Mama here convinced me it was for the best."

"It was really sad the way Shinobu pined for Miyagi after Risako and Miyagi got married," Mrs. Takatsuki reflected. "I felt really sorry for you. That's why said okay to that exchange study in Australia. I thought you might get over it. But you didn't. I was almost relieved when Risako asked for a divorce! But you know, Miyagi," she said, leaning in conspiratorially. "If you thought Risako was a difficult wife, Shinobu will be twice as bad."

"Mom!" Shinobu exclaimed, utterly exasperated.

"So, guess it's legal in Australia?" Dean Takatsuki asked, taking another swig of liquor.

"Uh huh," Miyagi said weakly.

"Can we come?" Mrs. Takatsuki said hopefully.

"No!" Shinobu exclaimed, at the same time as Miyagi weakly muttered an okay. Shinobu glared at his husband to be. "I thought we're just having it with us!"

Miyagi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I already invited Kamijou and his crew...I was kind of scared to tell you, honestly..."

"What?!" Shinobu screeched. "That shameless slut is NOT attending my wedding!"

"Kamijou's a slut?" Dean Takatsuki wondered aloud, cocking his head, but his son railroaded over him.

"I can't believe you!" he yelled at Miyagi.

"Well, I wanted little Kazu-chin to be our ring bearer! Just think! It'll be so cute!"

"You're an idiot!" Shinobu huffed.

"Want me to uninvite them?" Miyagi asked, mock meekly, knowing Shinobu would give in.

"Fine, whatever, they can come," Shinobu groaned. "And you guys can come too," he told his parents. "But don't tell Risako. That would be...kind of awkward."

"Oh, she won't care!" Mrs. Takatsuki said. "Besides, she can't go; she's in Singapore on business." She happily continued chattering, planning their unexpected overseas vacation.

Later that night, Miyagi sighed and tugged off his necktie. "That was completely and totally bizarre," he said, still slightly bewildered.

"You're telling me," Shinobu said, pulling his socks and pants off, and depositing them in the hamper. They had long since abandoned the pretense of having two apartments. They just lived in Miyagi's apartment. Even with that, Shinobu never thought his parents suspected anything. He had told them that moving in with Miyagi was better financially, now that he was supporting himself. "But they knew all along," Shinobu sighed.

"I guess we weren't as clever as we thought, huh?" Miyagi said. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and shrugged it off, then approached the half naked Shinobu and began to kiss his neck.

"Get away," Shinobu snapped. "I'm too annoyed for that."

"Oh, really?" Miyagi breathed, his hands roaming up Shinobu's smooth, pale chest. "When I'm annoyed, I need to blow off steam with sex."

"You blow off everything with sex!" Shinobu countered, then his voice was muffled as Miyagi caught him for a kiss. Shinobu wriggled for a moment, pushing Miyagi away by the shoulders, then he groaned and gave in, falling back on the bed.

"Shinobu-chin...want to get on top tonight?" Miyagi breathed, as he broke his mouth away from Shinobu's to kiss his chest.

"We'll see," Shinobu huffed. His eyelashes fluttered and his eyes rolled back in his head as Miyagi's hot mouth layered over one nipple. A steady sucking began, and Shinobu moaned softly.

"I really want to be ridden tonight," Miyagi murmured, kissing a lazy path down Shinobu's body.

"Shut up with the sleazy lines!" Shinobu shouted.

"You know you love it," Miyagi purred, a naughty twinkle in his eye.

"As if! And anyway...if you want to fuck, then just do it, don't talk about it incessantly like a dirty old man! You're hopeless!"

"Yes, I am," Miyagi chuckled, inserting a finger inside of Shinobu. He had wetted it down while Shinobu was ranting, and Shinobu was caught off guard, but started moaning in pleasure within just a few seconds. Miyagi pumped it in and out, curling it slightly and relishing the lusty sounds rippling from between Shinobu's full, pink lips.

A few minutes later, Shinobu showed he was ready for the main event by pulling away from Miyagi and rising up on his knees. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were half lidded, and Miyagi couldn't get enough of the sight. He shoved his boxers down, exposing his thick length of manhood, and then he laid back on the bed. Shinobu grabbed the lube and slicked Miyagi down, then straddled him and began working him inside. "Ahhh...ahhhh..." he sighed.

"Oh, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi whispered. The hazy orange glow of a streetlight was seeping in through the slightly opened blinds, and it stained Shinobu's heaving body an uneven golden color. The pattern of gold and black traveled rhythmically over his skin as Shinobu lifted and lowered himself, and Miyagi watched in rapture, lost in the beauty of his lover's body.

"Miyagi..." Shinobu moaned, stroking at himself and clenching his muscles. "I can't...oh, god, I'm..."

"Me too," Miyagi gasped. "Let's cum...together..."

"Nyaaa! Miyagiiii!!!" Shinobu screamed, a heavy jet of cum spurting out suddenly. Miyagi groaned in delight, thrusting up into that heavenly heat. He found completion with a shudder just seconds later, Shinobu still riding out the last waves of his orgasm, his hands on Miyagi's chest.

After a brief clean up, they settled in for bed, curled up together. Miyagi pushed Shinobu's damp blond bangs out of the way, and kissed his forehead. "In just a week, we'll be married," he reminded his lover.

"Yeah..." Shinobu hummed happily, his arms laced around Miyagi's waist. Miyagi chuckled in satisfaction, and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, I've got a tiny tiny little thing to tell you, that might make you just a tiny _tiny _bit irritated," Miyagi said, as they busily packed suitcases.

Shinobu looked up with a scowl. "I don't like the amount of 'tinys' in there."

Miyagi sighed, scratching the back of his closely cropped black hair. "Yep, you're gonna be pissed," he muttered, then took a deep breath and went for it. "I asked Kamijou to be my best man."

"What!?" As expected, Shinobu flew off the handle. Clothes were hurled in every direction. "HIM?! I don't even want him to be there, and now he's going to be standing up there next to you?! I can't stand it! He'll probably be having fantasies that it's the two of you getting married!"

"Shinobu," Miyagi groaned, holding his head and then flinching as a roll of socks hit him in the forehead. "Haven't you figured out anything in the seven years we've been together? Kamijou pretty much despises me. I tease him because it's funny when he gets riled up, and because I know he would never take me up on my jokes. That's the fun of it. I wouldn't tease anyone else like that."

"Well, if he despises you, why'd he agree to be your best man?"

Miyagi chuckled evilly. "Oh, I have blackmail on him."

"What does that mean? Ugh, I don't want to know." Shinobu huffed a little, then went to repacking all the scattered clothes.

They flew to Australia the next day, checking into the hotel where they were to be married. They decided to get there a few days before everyone else, so that they could relax a bit. Shinobu was very nervous, constantly worried that something was going to go wrong, and he spent most of the days calling people and reconfirming things over and over.

Two days before the big day, Shinobu and Miyagi were eating lunch in the lobby cafe of the hotel, when Shinobu peered out the window. "Eh?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Well, there's my parents, getting out of a taxi, but, there's some old lady with them."

Miyagi stiffened up visibly. "Oh. Oh no. Nooo..." he moaned.

"What?! What's wrong with you?"

Miyagi looked out the window, to confirm his fear. "Yep. That's my mother."

"What?! Why did my parents bring your mother?!"

"Well, they've probably kept in touch, since the last wedding..." Miyagi said the last four words in an apologetic cough, then continued quickly before Shinobu could murder him with his eyes. "I guess your mom thought it would be nice for her to come. I didn't invite her...well, for one, because she didn't understand what was going on, and two, there is no way she could travel here alone. And I didn't feel like dragging her around."

Shinobu watched the three parents disappear into the shade of the front awning. "Well, she's here now," he sighed. "What are we going to do?"

Miyagi thought with what little time they had. Since Miyagi's mother lived out in the country, and was half blind and nearly deaf, it wasn't like they had even had to try and hide from her. Old Mrs. Miyagi had met Shinobu once, as a sulking fifteen year old at Miyagi's wedding to Risako. There was no connection in her mind between that boy and the person Miyagi was now living with. He had told his mother on the phone before that he lived with Shinobu, but she had either thought it was a girl named Shinobu, or didn't hear the name properly in the first place.

Miyagi knew his mother was traditional, to say the least. She would probably die of shock when she witnessed her only son marrying another man. But, all Miyagi could hope for was that her glasses were still just as foggy and thick, and she wouldn't really understand what was happening.

The soon to be spouses hurriedly finished up their meal, threw down some money, and then went out to greet their parents. Mrs. Miyagi hobbled up to her son. "Yoh..." she sighed happily, patting his cheeks. "You should have told me you were getting married again."

"I did, mom."

"What?"

Miyagi groaned. "I DID TELL YOU, MOM!" he said loudly. His voice echoed, making people in the lobby turn and stare, and Miyagi flushed.

"Oh, no you didn't dear." She laughed, and Shinobu stared at her thick eyebrows with unease. Despite being tinged with gray, they looked just like Miyagi's eyebrows...which he had obscenely decorated at least a hundred times. He had to look away, looking down at her beautiful, but aged traditional kimono. Mrs. Miyagi turned to him then, and Shinobu stepped back a tiny bit in surprise. "And this is the pretty little bride."

"Um, well, actually," Miyagi began. Now how was he going to shout that out at the top of his lungs in this lobby? "Let's get you checked into your room," he said hurriedly. "You must be really tired from all that traveling."

But Mrs. Miyagi couldn't hear him, and kept advancing on Shinobu. She peered up at him, reaching up and patting his smooth, red cheeks. "Such a lovely young lady. I do think short hair is so practical for modern ladies." Shinobu started to stutter something, but wisely decided to keep silent. "Oh, and she's quiet too," Mrs. Miyagi said approvingly. "That's a good girl. You just be a sweet and obedient wife to Yoh, and get pregnant right away. He's not getting any younger!" She laughed jubilantly, and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of Shinobu's face.

"Well, I'm tired," she said. She looked back over at her son. "Don't make me stand around in this lobby, sweetie. I'm an old woman. Help me get to my room now."

Miyagi resisted the urge to shout that he already had offered that, and instead escorted his mother to the front desk. Shinobu's parents followed, so they could get checked in as well, and Shinobu was left to stand in the middle of the lobby, stunned.

Back in their room an hour later, Shinobu just laid face down on the bed, while Miyagi suppressed a laugh. "Hey. Save that position for the honeymoon," he cracked.

Shinobu groaned, but didn't get up. "That was humiliating!" he moaned, his voice muffled by the bed. "She thinks I'm a girl!"

"You're just too pretty. But hey, let her think that! At least there won't be a scene. But you know..." He stepped forward, getting a knee up on the bed beside Shinobu and reaching down to stroke a tendril of hair at the back of his neck. "I can't wait for you to be a sweet and obedient wife for me."

"Ha! You wish!" Shinobu snorted. He rolled over to face Miyagi, scowling.

"And we'd better do it three times a day until you get pregnant," Miyagi said, nodding eagerly.

"You fucking moron!" Shinobu shouted. He flailed angrily, but gasped when his leg accidentally made contact with Miyagi's crotch. HARD. Miyagi wailed and fell backwards, clutching at himself. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Shinobu cried, jumping up. "I really didn't mean to do that!"

Miyagi just panted in pain, and Shinobu scrambled around, finally locating the ice bucket and then snatching it up. He ran out of the room, filling it up quickly, then returned, removing the bag of ice and offering it apologetically to Miyagi, who was still curled up in a fetal position on the floor.

"Ha...at least you think fast in a crisis," Miyagi wheezed. He placed the ice bag on his crotch and winced. "That's a good quality...in a sweet and obedient wife..."

Shinobu moved to snatch the bag away. "Don't push me, geezer!"

"Ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry," Miyagi apologized. He whimpered and cupped the ice bag to his groin. "I love you, Shinobu-chin," he said weakly, in mortal fear of being reinjured.

"Hmmph," Shinobu pouted, sitting down on the floor next to him and hugging his knees. "You know, you shouldn't tease me about that," he muttered.

"About what? Being obedient?"

"No! About...not being able to have babies. I know you want kids, and I feel guilty that I can't give you any." He lowered his eyes.

Miyagi had no idea that Shinobu had felt that way. "Well, it's just a simple anatomy mismatch. Not like it's your fault. You shouldn't feel guilty."

"But I do," Shinobu said, setting his chin on the top of his knees.

"We could adopt," Miyagi suggested.

"Eh? B-but...would that still mean as much to you? If it wasn't really your flesh and blood?"

"It wouldn't matter," Miyagi shrugged. His eyes brightened. "Just as long as I can dress her up in pretty dresses!"

"Whaaa?" Shinobu's mouth fell open. "You're so weird." He glanced down. "How's it feeling?"

"A little better," Miyagi admitted, sitting up. "But you could kiss it for me."

"Ugh!" Shinobu snapped. Miyagi's phone started vibrating in his pocket, and he wriggled a little and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Miyagi. We're here," Kamijou deadpanned.

"Oh, yay! Now the fun can start! Where are you right now?"

"In the room. We're in 204."

Miyagi just jumped up, ignoring his crotch injury, and hurried out into the hall. Shinobu followed him curiously, and watched as Miyagi knocked loudly on the next room. The door was opened by Kamijou, who groaned and moved to shut the door again. "We're next door neighbors! Isn't that great?!" Miyagi crowed.

"No, it's not," Kamijou huffed, trying to slam Miyagi's arm in the door.

"But, Kamijou baaaaby! I suffered a major crotch injury just now and I'm hurting! I need some comforting!"

"No!"

"Huggg meee!" Miyagi wailed, forcing his way through the door and throwing his arms around Kamijou. Shinobu grumbled curses from the hallway, Nowaki looked up from unpacking the suitcase, startled, and Kazuki ran forward, laughing.

"It's Uncle Miyagi!"

"Get off of me, you moron!" Kamijou screeched. He reached back, picking up the room service menu from the table, and then he whacked Miyagi over the head with it several times.

"Owie...you're so mean..." Miyagi whimpered, but relinquished his hold. He glanced back at Shinobu, who was fuming. "Nobody loves me," he moaned.

"I love you, Uncle Miyagi!" Kazuki shouted, hurrying up and hugging Miyagi's knees.

"What a good little boy," Miyagi sighed happily. He patted the kid on the head.

"But seriously, Uncle Miyagi, you have to stop teasing Papa. 'Cause Daddy said on the plane he was going to beat you up if you touched Papa any more!"

Miyagi's mouth fell open, Kamijou and Shinobu both snorted derisively, and Nowaki looked a little embarrassed. Miyagi whimpered pathetically, falling to his knees next to Kazuki dramatically. "Nooo...your Papa's sweet hugs are the only things that keep me alive!"

Kazuki looked doubtful. "Are you sure? Because they look kind of painful. He's always beating you in the head and stuff."

"That's just extra loving," Miyagi assured him. "It feels really good to be hit in the head by your Papa."

"Oh?" Kamijou's eyebrow twitched, and he reached for the menu again. "Be prepared for more good feelings..."

"Ahahaha!" Miyagi laughed, getting out of his reach. "I've had all the loving I can take today."

"I'm going to 'love' the hell out of you in about two minutes," Shinobu muttered darkly. Miyagi laughed nervously, knowing he was really in for it now.

"So, do you want to go swimming in the pool?" Miyagi asked Kazuki, changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah!" Kazuki said with excitement.

"Don't take my son out in the pool! It's February! It's winter!" Kamijou barked.

"We're in the southern hemisphere, so it's summer here," Miyagi informed him. "Didn't you notice how warm it is outside?"

"Papa slept the whole way here! Even in the cab!" Kazuki shouted. "Daddy had to practically carry him inside! He just woke up!"

"I told you not to drink with your Scop patch on," Nowaki murmured, folding away a shirt in the dresser.

"Oh, he's always been a sloppy drunk," Miyagi chuckled. "Okay, heh heh, hurry up and get your bathing suit before your Papa starts to love on my head any more." He glanced nervously at the seething Kamijou. Kazuki got his trunks from his Daddy, as well as permission to go, and then he and Miyagi made a quick exit.

Shinobu and Kamijou exchanged irritated glares before Shinobu huffed off behind Miyagi. "Swimming pool! Swimming!" Kazuki cheered excitedly as they all changed in Miyagi and Shinobu's room. They went down to the ground floor, where Miyagi and Kazuki jumped into the pool with a loud yell.

"We don't need to adopt, because he's a big child," Shinobu huffed, slathering sunscreen on himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe today's the day," Shinobu breathed. He smoothed out his white tuxedo jacket one more time.

"Yep," Miyagi concurred, stubbing out the last of his cigarette. "But should I really be seeing you today? Isn't that bad luck?"

"Hmph," Shinobu pouted. "It's not like I'm your bride."

"Well, according to my mother, you are!" He ducked the hairbrush that Shinobu hurled at him. "Hey, no hurting me on our wedding day! Isn't it bad enough that you smashed the hell out of my package the other day?" He sniffled, hurt. "I'm barely recovered from that. And what's worse, you won't even kiss it and make it better...or touch it and make it better, or ride it and..."

Shinobu interrupted in a huff, very tired of hearing Miyagi nag him for sex. "I told you, it's better to save it up a little for our wedding night!"

"Oh come on. It's not like you're a blushing virgin I'm about to deflower."

"Well, I once was!" Shinobu fumed. "Don't forget you're the one that took away my innocence! So you owe me!"

Miyagi blanched. "Took away your innocence? Who was the one begging me to sleep with him, and claiming he was an expert at it?"

Shinobu's face flushed. "W-well, I wanted to seem grown up..."

"Silly." Miyagi crossed the room and tapped him on the tip of the nose. He then got a naughty twinkle in his eye. "You know, it would have been way hotter if you had admitted you were a virgin. Then you could have trembled and gasped, 'Oh, Miyagi! My untouched body is all yours! Please, teach me everything!'"

Shinobu swatted his hand away. "You're a goon." He turned back to the mirror, nervously preening himself and trying to avoid Miyagi's gaze. "I don't know how you think up all that crappy stuff."

"Meh, it just comes to me," Miyagi shrugged, going for another cigarette. He glanced at his watch, and decided against a smoke. "Come on, we'd better get down there."

"O-okay," Shinobu stammered, swallowing hard. Miyagi hid his smile as they exited the hotel room. Even if Shinobu didn't like to admit he was was nervous when doing things for the first time, it always showed clearly, and Miyagi couldn't help but think it was cute.

The ceremony was to be held in the Grand Ballroom of the hotel. They met up with a tuxedo clad Kamijou and Kazuki in the back adjoining hallway, as well as Joey, Shinobu's best friend from high school. Now Miyagi scowled. He hated seeing how Shinobu's face lit up for Joey. From the first time he had seen the two together, he had been jealous of the way Shinobu smiled so easily for him.

But he knew his jealousy was misplaced. Shinobu was in love with Miyagi, not Joey; not to mention the fact that Joey had been married to a girl for five years now, and they had four kids.

Miyagi got his attitude in check, and prepared to go into the room with Kamijou and Joey. Kazuki would be walking down the aisle with the rings, then Shinobu would walk down. They had decided to forgo a flower girl, because they didn't know anyone with a daughter.

Time flew by suddenly, and before Miyagi knew what was happening, the music had started up, and Kazuki was walking towards them, a little nervously. There wasn't much of an audience; just Shinobu's parents, Miyagi's mother, Nowaki, Joey's wife and kids, and a few random Australian friends Shinobu had invited at the spur of the moment. But the people that were there cooed at how cute Kazuki was, carrying his little pillow with the rings in a pouch, looking incredibly serious. He had confided in Miyagi while they were swimming that he was scared he was going to trip and lose the rings, like in a movie he saw. But Miyagi assured him he was going to do a great job.

Kazuki glanced up from the pillow, and caught Miyagi's eye. He looked terrified, so Miyagi gave him a thumbs up. Kazuki smiled widely, and hurried towards him. He reached him, thankfully without tripping, and handed the rings over to his father. Kamijou patted Kazuki on the head and whispered to him about what a good job he did. They then held hands and waited for the ceremony to continue.

Miyagi was admiring how cute Kamijou looked being all sweet and parental, when he heard the soft murmur through the small crowd, and turned his head back towards the entrance. Shinobu was walking in, his head held high. He clutched that bouquet of white roses he had always wanted, looking extremely proud. Miyagi's breath caught in his throat as he watched Shinobu get closer. His last wedding, over ten years ago, had had no such affect on him. He waited politely for Risako to reach the altar, but felt not the first stirring in his heart. But now, seeing Shinobu coming towards him, ready to be bound to him for the rest of his life, had his emotions running so high that he was afraid he would cry, faint, or both.

"That's a rather plain wedding dress," Miyagi's mother suddenly whispered to Shinobu's mother. She was sitting in the aisle seat of the front row, turned back and peering at her son's "bride" as he got near. Her vision was so low grade, that Shinobu's white tuxedo was blurry and looked like a simple A-line white dress.

"Shhh..." Shinobu's mother hurriedly whispered back, as red in the face as Shinobu was. She gave her son an apologetic smile, and their eyes locked, conveying the message, "_She's old, what can you do about it? I love you!"_

Shinobu gave her a barely perceptible nod back, and continued on. He reached the altar, and stepped up between Miyagi and Joey. He looked into Miyagi's eyes, smiling softly when he saw how happy his lover looked.

The judge began the ceremony then, which was fortunately quite simple. Miyagi had planned on cracking jokes the whole way through, but instead found himself too transfixed by Shinobu to say anything, other than when prompted by the judge. He stared at Shinobu, totally overcome by how beautiful he was. _ Has he always been that beautiful?_ Miyagi wondered.

At the end of the ceremony, Shinobu and Miyagi exchanged the rings, then leaned in and kissed each other gently. As they pulled apart, Shinobu could swear that Miyagi was tearing up, though when questioned later, Miyagi claimed that he wasn't.

They moved on to the reception. Shinobu playfully tossed his bouquet out into the tiny crowd, and it was caught by Kazuki, who began cheering that he was going to marry Uncle Miyagi next. Kamijou was agitatedly hushing him while Shinobu and Miyagi kissed again, then everyone ate dinner.

"Now, the baby making can begin!" Mrs. Miyagi cackled happily, pinching Shinobu's cheeks. Shinobu once again didn't speak, out of fear of being found out, and Mrs. Miyagi just gleefully reached around and slapped his bottom, crowing about how her Yoh was going to make a dozen grandchildren tonight.

The evening wound down, and Shinobu and Miyagi retreated to their suite. Miyagi went into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and shrugging out of his black tuxedo jacket. When he returned to the bedroom, Shinobu was sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but his unbuttoned dress shirt and a pair of white bikini briefs. His face was flushed, and he looked away from Miyagi. "I've been waiting for this all my life," Shinobu breathed.

"Me too," Miyagi said, removing his belt as he stepped closer. He let it fall to the floor, then moved over Shinobu, pushing him back on the bed. Miyagi pillaged his mouth hungrily, wanting to taste every single inch of what was now his forever. Shinobu moaned under him, writhing and squirming with need. Miyagi reached down and unfastened his own pants, then took Shinobu's jaw in hand and pushed his face to the side to lustfully kiss his neck as he ground downwards into his new spouse.

"M-Miyagi..." Shinobu moaned. He pushed his underwear down on his thighs, exposing himself. Miyagi made a soft noise, wrapping his hand around Shinobu's pulsing member. He stroked it teasingly for a few moments as he wriggled out of his own pants and underwear, then he moved his hands to Shinobu's slim thighs and pushed them back.

Shinobu spread his legs eagerly, tilting his hips and murmuring encouragingly. Miyagi moved down, kissing at Shinobu's blushing chest. He lapped at the hard, needy little nipples before biting and teasing them carefully. Shinobu cried out in pleasure, begging Miyagi for more. Miyagi just hummed softly and kept moving downwards, rolling his tongue inside of Shinobu's navel.

Then he was between Shinobu's legs, and he mouthed his husband's leaking cock hungrily. He sucked at the tip, then took it entirely inside his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, making Shinobu cry out in pleasure. After a few minutes of that, Miyagi kept traveling south, teasing Shinobu for a moment by flicking his tongue out on his soft inner thighs. Miyagi continued down, smirking unseen when Shinobu screamed out in delight as his mouth made contact with his most sensitive spot.

Miyagi trailed his tongue around Shinobu's entrance, making Shinobu shudder and moan. Then he thrust his tongue inside, enjoying the sound of Shinobu crying out incoherently. His hands lightly massaged Shinobu's thighs, while pushing them backwards in preparation for what was to come.

When he was sure Shinobu was a puddle of desire, Miyagi pulled back, stroking at his cock for a few moments with a palmful of lube. "Shinobu, I love you," Miyagi whispered, then lowered his body, pressing the head against Shinobu's twitching little hole.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu screamed, shuddering hard as he was penetrated. "I love you!"

"Shinobu..." Miyagi panted, pushing himself deeper. "I'm so happy right now."

"M-me too..." Shinobu stammered, blushing. Miyagi caught his eye, and they kissed; gently at first, then deeply. The thrusting down below continued, Miyagi's hands holding Shinobu's hips down to the bed. "Miyagi!" Shinobu screamed again. "Touch me!"

Miyagi complied with a murmur, reaching over and stroking Shinobu's hot and leaking organ. Shinobu threw his head to the side and screamed in pure joy. "Oh, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi sighed.

"Miyagi! I c-can't take it! I'm...I'm going to come!"

"Shinobu...ohhhh god...I'm going to come all the way inside of you..."

"Miyagiiii!" Shinobu wailed, releasing powerfully. It spurted up, decorating both of their chests. Miyagi groaned and pushed as deep as he could go before releasing.

They stayed together on the bed for the longest time, whispering and cuddling. Miyagi forgot all about his corny jokes and lame double entendres, and Shinobu forgot all about pouting and complaining. All they wanted to do was hold each other, proclaim their love over and over, and...just be together.


	4. Chapter 4

Miyagi and Shinobu returned from their wedding and honeymoon in Australia, and it went back to life as usual. Shinobu was still interning at the law firm, and Miyagi was still teaching at the university.

Time passed, and when the fall semester started, Miyagi took over the tutoring group. Not willingly, of course. Kamijou had insisted, bellowing that he had done it for WAY too long and it was Miyagi's turn to handle it for once. So Miyagi had to stay after 5 on Tuesdays and Thursdays, helping a ragtag bunch of students who couldn't seem to wrap their heads around literature.

After a few sessions, Miyagi suddenly noticed one of the students. He realized she had been in his spring semester class, but had stopped showing up. He had figured it was just another case of too much partying, and hadn't thought any more about it; but here the girl was, desperately trying to catch up. Miyagi actually kind of respected her for that. There were so many students that started their freshman year, then got diverted by adult life and were never heard from again. That this girl was giving it another try was actually pretty remarkable.

Miyagi noticed that she was fatter, but also attributed that to excessive drinking. The kids that partied almost always suffered from the notorious "Freshman Fifteen," the fifteen pounds that students put on from nights of drinking beer and days of eating fast food. He smirked to himself that Shinobu had never fallen victim to the Freshman Fifteen. "Probably because he ate such a low fat, high fiber cabbage diet and got plenty of exercise riding me," Miyagi laughed.

After another two weeks of the tutoring session, Miyagi noticed that she was even fatter. That was kind of odd, as the kids that actually bounced back from excessive partying usually lost the weight. Mayoko, as the girl was called, stayed late that evening to ask Miyagi some questions about footnotes and proper essay writing.

Miyagi explained the things clearly to her, but was shocked when the girl suddenly started sobbing while jotting notes down with her pencil.

"Excuse me," she said apologetically, wiping her eyes. "I'm just really emotional...hormones are all out of whack."

"Oh," Miyagi said. "Wait, what? Are you pregnant?"

The girl started crying again. "Don't tell anyone!" she sobbed.

"But...wow. When are you due? Are you going to keep going to school?" Miyagi asked, not sure why he was so curious.

"I don't know!" the girl exclaimed, utterly exasperated. "I don't know what to do..." She pressed her face into her hands. "I've waited too long to have an abortion...and I don't think I could do that anyway...but the guy...you know, the one, the father...he doesn't want anything to do with it. And I was raised by my aunt and uncle...they don't want to raise yet another kid that's not theirs...but I don't have any other options." She cried softly into her sleeve.

Miyagi's mouth worked faster than his brain. "Let me adopt it."

"Whaaat?" The girl looked up, utterly shocked. "You, Professor Miyagi? But why?"

Miyagi sat down in the chair next to her. "Listen. I got married earlier in this year...to the dean's son. Yeah, his son. And he...well, he wants a baby. Really badly. But obviously, we can't make one. So let us take care of your baby for you."

The girl looked a bit stunned, but there was a glimmer of relief in her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Very serious," Miyagi said. "Will you...?"

"Yeah, okay..." she said, and they tearfully shook on it.

That night, when Miyagi went home, he had to tell Shinobu about it. He had to admit that he was slightly afraid of what might happen. He never could exactly know how Shinobu would react to things, even after all these years that they had been together. So he waited until after dinner was eaten, and he washed up the dishes, then sank down next to Shinobu on the couch. "Shinobu-chin..." he began.

"Wait until later," Shinobu snapped quickly. "After I get my shower. I hate having sex when I'm not clean."

"No, Shinobu, it's..." Miyagi paused, sighing. Shinobu turned his head, realizing something was up. "Shinobu...you want a baby, don't you?"

Shinobu immediately blushed. "Yes, of course. But..."

"What if there was someone that wanted to let us adopt?"

Shinobu's big grey eyes widened. "What? Who? How?"

Miyagi succinctly explained the situation, and Shinobu just stared forward for a little while. "What is it, Shinobu-chin? Is it no good? I know it's hard if you actually know the person giving the baby up, but..."

"Yes!" Shinobu cut in excitedly. He teared up. "Oh God, yes. A little baby...for you and me. I..." he trailed off, crying into his hands.

"Oh, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi breathed, taking his younger husband into his arms. They just held each other for the longest time.

A few days later, Miyagi took Shinobu to meet Mayoko. She was already fine with the idea of two men adopting her child, but Shinobu really wanted to meet her. He was happy to see that she was pretty, hoping that their child would be pretty as well. Miyagi made Mayoko her first appointment with an OB/GYN, and all three went to it.

In the ultrasound room, Shinobu wept openly when it was revealed that the baby was a girl and due in just a month. That afternoon, he and Miyagi shopped for newborn sized pink dresses, as well as a crib and lacy pink blankets. They totally redid the guest bedroom in their apartment as a nursery ("When do we ever have guests?" Shinobu had pointed out.)

Mayoko ended up going into early labor only a week later. Shinobu and Miyagi waited nervously in the waiting room until a nurse came out to inform them that the baby was born, and that she was totally healthy. They hurried back to the delivery room, where Mayoko only cried a little before handing the tiny bundle over to Shinobu.

"Oh my God..." Shinobu breathed, marveling at his new tiny daughter. He looked up at Mayoko, giving her the most sincere look of gratitude. "Thank you. I can't thank you enough for this gift."

"No, thank you," Mayoko whispered. "And...take care of her, okay?" She smiled softly.

Shinobu and Miyagi took the baby home four days later, after naming her Aya. Shinobu was almost at a loss with what to do with such a tiny creature. He carefully poured premixed formula into a tiny bottle, and sat down on the couch with Aya, pushing the rubber nipple up to her tiny lips. She began sucking immediately, and Shinobu sighed in relief.

Miyagi leaned against the door frame, watching the scene. "You two are so cute together," he said quietly.

Shinobu scowled, then blushed, carefully rocking their daughter as she finished her bottle. Miyagi crossed the room and sat down next to them, kissing Shinobu briefly before stroking the little bundle. "We're parents," Shinobu whispered.

"Yeah..." Miyagi breathed back. "It's pretty amazing, isn't it?"

That night, Shinobu gently laid Aya in her crib, turned on the baby monitor, and retreated back into his and Miyagi's bedroom. Miyagi chuckled as Shinobu breathlessly stripped himself and climbed onto the bed with a hungry look in his eyes. "I thought that having babies usually makes couples stop having sex."

"Well, I didn't just give birth," Shinobu pointed out.

"True," Miyagi said, then gasped as Shinobu snaked a tongue into his ear. Shinobu's hands were at his waistband, tugging his pajama pants down and revealing his erection. Shinobu murmured in approval and lowered his head, sucking at Miyagi's cock energetically.

"Oh, damn, Shinobu-chin..." Miyagi moaned. "That's fucking awesome. Yeaaaahhh...just like that. More...oh God..."

He was just feeling close to an orgasm when an ear piercing sound came out of the small walkie talkie like device on their nightstand. Miyagi glared as it as Shinobu hurriedly removed his lips and ran off for the nursery. Miyagi listened through the monitor as Shinobu lifted Aya out of the crib and cooed gently to her.

Ten minutes later, the baby was back asleep, so Shinobu returned to their bedroom. Miyagi was pouting. "You know, my dick feels really sad and ignored right now," he sniffed.

"Please. The baby comes first. Don't worry, I'll always make sure your dick is taken care of, but if the baby needs something, I have to go." Shinobu got back on the bed.

Miyagi laughed suddenly. "I just realized, you went and cuddled the baby while you were butt naked!"

Shinobu glowered. "She can't even see properly yet. It's not like she could tell! And I think her being on my bare chest made her fall asleep faster!"

"Hmmm...you may be right. It sure does make me fall asleep faster!" Miyagi said. He grabbed Shinobu around the waist and pulled him close. "Now. Give my dick lots of attention, please."

"You fucking asshole moron," Shinobu grumbled, but they began making out nonetheless. At some point, Miyagi snagged the lube from the side of the bed. He slicked his hand and cock down, then fingered Shinobu urgently. "M-Miyagi..." Shinobu groaned brokenly. "In...Inside of me..."

Miyagi assented, pulling Shinobu closer and plunging the head of his cock inside. Shinobu cried out loudly, then checked himself slightly as he worried that the baby might hear. He moaned in rapture, just at a lower volume, as he rode Miyagi over and over.

They climaxed simultaneously, crying out each other's names happily. Then they collapsed down into the sheets, falling asleep quickly.

Shinobu was awoken early the next morning by a hungry baby; a pattern that repeated itself over and over again throughout the following months. Miyagi seemed to be able to blissfully snore through any noises coming from the monitor, while Shinobu was awakened by the slightest cough from his little baby's lips. "That's because you're her mommy!" Miyagi had jokingly concluded. Such quips earned him severe physical punishment from Shinobu.

Aya grew quickly, sprouting a thick head of soft blonde hair and two tiny front teeth. Her daddies loved to dress her in the most fashionable little outfits, and at nine months old, she took her first step.

Soon after that, she began talking. Her first word, predicatably, was "Dada," which she called both Shinobu and Miyagi. But one day, about a month after Aya had first said "Dada," Miyagi was greeted as he came home by the sudden shouting of "JIJI!"

He just stared at his little princess, who was beaming and squirming in Shinobu's arms, trying to get to her other father. Shinobu was smirking, and Miyagi shook his head in disbelief at his husband. "You taught her to call me _Old Man_?" he hissed.

"Yup," Shinobu said gleefully. "We can't both be Dada!"

Miyagi narrowed his eyes. "Oh, yes. You're right, Shinobu."

Shinobu looked at him suspiciously, but Miyagi said nothing else to him, just taking the happy little baby from Shinobu's arms and hoisting her up into the air playfully. They played together as Shinobu prepared dinner. He glanced over into the living room, his heart melting a little as he saw them talking and playing so animatedly.

When dinner was ready, Miyagi carefully strapped Aya into her high chair, and gave her the first bite of dinner, a tiny bit of mashed potatoes from his plate. She happily ate it, then turned to her other father to accept a bite of squash.

After eating it, she smiled up at her blond haired daddy. "Mama!" she cooed happily.

Shinobu's expression turned deadly as he looked at Miyagi, who was stifling some extremely amused laughter. "So. You were teaching her to call me Mama."

"Maybe..." Miyagi said in a choked voice, then cracked up entirely.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Aya shouted at Shinobu, wanting more food.

"I will SO get you for this," Shinobu seethed, then softened his expression as he turned his attention back to their baby. "Aya want some more? Here you go!" he chirped happily, feeding her another bite. The deathly glare he cast at his husband between spoonfuls made Miyagi shiver.

While Shinobu gave Aya her bath that night, Miyagi briefly considered fleeing the house entirely, possibly even entering the Witness Protection Program. There was no way Shinobu was going to let him live after that stunt.

But before he could make any concrete plans, Shinobu reentered the bedroom, rolling up his sleeves. "Eeep..." Miyagi whimpered. "I'm in trouble, aren't I? Oh, but Shinobu-chin, have I told you lately how gorgeous you look? You know, I really, really, REALLY love you!" Miyagi laughed nervously.

Much to his surprise, Shinobu just sighed. "I guess I deserved it, for teaching her to call you Jiji. That wasn't very nice of me."

Miyagi just sat and watched, afraid to say anything as he wasn't sure if Shinobu was just baiting him.

"Anyway, she can call us both Dada until she can speak better and we think up something more clever," Shinobu said, sitting down on his side of the bed and removing his socks. "Because Jiji and Mama aren't going to cut it."

Miyagi pulled his chin thoughtfully. "I think I'd like to be Papa."

Shinobu glowered slightly, knowing that was what THAT SLUT was called by his son, but he sighed as he realized there weren't all that many nicknames for a father. "Then I'll be Daddy," he concluded. Anything was better than Mama!

"But you know what?" Miyagi pulled Shinobu in by the waist and kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad we could be parents together."

"M-Me too," Shinobu stammered, blushing. He leaned his face in, kissing Miyagi's lips gently.

Their tongues had just met when a cry came from the baby monitor. "Sorry, I'll be right back!" Shinobu said, jumping up and hurrying out of the room. Miyagi didn't scowl or complain; he just leaned back on the bed, interlaced his hands behind his head, and listened contentedly to Shinobu singing a lullaby to their baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinobu pushed Aya's stroller through the threshold of Miyagi and Kamijou's shared office. The younger professor just greeted their entrance with a glare, but Miyagi rose up, stubbing out his cigarette and exclaiming with delight at the surprise. "Wow, what are you doing here?" he asked as he lifted his now 2 year old daughter out of the stroller and gave her a big kiss.

Shinobu took a sip of of his aluminum water bottle. "Brought Aya to see my dad, since I had the afternoon off of work. I thought it would be nice to stroll around campus, too." It was spring, and the cherry blossoms were falling all around the grounds of M University, in a quite lovely display.

Aya was squirming in Miyagi's arms. "Down, Poppy, down," she insisted, so Miyagi set her down carefully on the floor. She tottered about, walking over to a stack of books and pulling a sheet of paper off of the top. "Mine!" she shouted triumphantly.

Miyagi laughed. "Oh, she's still doing that, eh?"

Shinobu shrugged. "I guess. I don't know where she got it from." He suddenly glared as Miyagi tried to drink from his water bottle. "What do you think you're doing? That's MINE, old man!" He swiped it back. "Get your own water," he grumbled.

Hiroki closed a book and gave an amused snort. "I can guess _exactly _where she got such rude behavior from." He and Shinobu engaged in a quick staredown, and Shinobu finally gave up with an annoyed roll of his eyes.

"Whatever," he said.

Just then, Nowaki walked in with Kazuki. They were there to pick Hiroki up because they were all going to see the matinee show of a movie that had just been released. "Ah, Kazu-chan, you've gotten so tall since the last time I saw you!" Miyagi exclaimed.

Kazuki nodded shyly. Even thought he wasn't biologically related to his Dad, he seemed to be taking after him physically and had undergone a dramatic growth spurt after his tenth birthday. He was only in the fourth grade, but he was almost as tall as his other father, Kamijou.

Aya looked up in interest. She discarded the sheet of paper, and toddled over to Kazuki. After looking him up and down, she grabbed his pants leg firmly and declared, "MINE!" Kazuki laughed nervously as Aya came in closer and hugged his legs. "Mine!" she repeated happily.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Kamijou cut in. "We're not even starting that shit," he grumbled under his breath. He stepped forward and gently extricated the toddler from his son. "Come on, we have to leave now, or we're going to be late for the show."

Aya glared up at him, took a deep breath, and then began wailing. "Noooo!" she cried.

Shinobu clucked his tongue in annoyance and hurried up, picking up his little girl. "Geez, do you always have to be so mean, you slut?" he hissed.

"Mean slut!" Aya echoed, still bawling as she clung to her Daddy.

Kamijou gritted his teeth, but shook it off and made a rapid exit with his family. Shinobu managed to calm Aya down by showing her the snow globe on Miyagi's desk, then Miyagi finished up his paperwork and they all headed for home together.

"It's so nice and warm outside," Miyagi commented. He was walking a little ways away from Shinobu and Aya as he smoked a cigarette.

"Mmm, finally," Shinobu said. "That winter seemed like it was never going to end."

Miyagi tossed his cigarette butt in the first ashtray topped trashcan that he passed, and then sidled up next to Shinobu. "Yuck, you stink like smoke," Shinobu complained. "Geez, you won't even quit for Aya."

"Well, you have to admit that I do smoke a lot less."

"Yeah, that's true," Shinobu begrudgingly admitted. Miyagi now no longer smoked in their apartment at all. He'd go out onto the veranda for an evening cigarette sometimes, but most of his smoking was reserved for work.

That evening, after they had tucked Aya into her crib, Shinobu took a shower and then went into the master bedroom, toweling off his hair. Miyagi gave a little smile and then stepped forward, hooking a finger inside of the towel around his waist and causing it to fall off. "Oops," he said playfully.

Shinobu rolled his eyes, but he didn't complain as Miyagi pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues twirled around each other, then Shinobu pulled away briefly to check the lock on the door. "Just in case," he explained.

"She's not going to come in here," Miyagi laughed.

"You don't know that," Shinobu chided him. "She's getting more agile lately. She can climb out of her crib if she wants to badly enough."

"But she was asleep when you left her, right?" Miyagi asked.

"Yeah, but- " Shinobu was cut off as Miyagi began kissing him again, pushing the damp and naked blond onto their bed. "You're an insatiable sex monster," Shinobu grumbled.

"And you love it," Miyagi teased him. Shinobu had half a mind to protest, but that was all washed away as Miyagi kissed at his neck and smoothed his hands all over Shinobu's body. "Are you horny, Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi asked breathlessly.

"Y-Yeah," Shinobu admitted. He threw his head back and moaned as Miyagi's hands traveled south of his waist, playing with the erection there.

"God, marrying a younger man was the smartest thing I ever did," Miyagi sighed happily. "You're always hard."

"Not always," Shinobu argued. "Just...just when you start kissing me."

"That's _always _to me," Miyagi breathed into Shinobu's ear. Their lips met again, with a soft sigh from Shinobu, and then their bodies began to grind together. Miyagi reached down, impatiently undressing himself and freeing his eager cock from his pants. Then they were both naked, hot flesh meeting hot flesh in an urgent battle.

"Miyagi, please..." Shinobu whined, parting his thighs and licking his lips.

That was all the encouragement Miyagi needed. He snagged the lube from the side table and wet his length down, then used his slippery fingers to prepare his sexy little lover. Shinobu moaned most eagerly, and Miyagi could barely stand to wait. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his hot, leaking cock.

They thrashed together on the bed, panting heavily. "God, Shinobu, you're always so fucking tight inside," Miyagi hissed. He sucked at Shinobu's earlobe and teased a nipple with his fingers. "I can't get enough of this."

"Oh! Miyagi!" Shinobu cried, writhing underneath him. Miyagi had managed to bury his cock entirely inside, and was pulsing there, letting Shinobu feel their skin pressed flush together.

"Mmm, it's just too good," Miyagi groaned, twitching unnaturally.

"Don't come yet," Shinobu pleaded. He laced his arms around Miyagi's neck, kissed him sweetly, then undulated his hips in a perfect rhythm. "Fuck me all the way. Don't stop now."

Miyagi moaned happily, thrusting again and again. "That's just too damn sexy," he warned Shinobu. "I might come at any second."

"No, don't!" Shinobu commanded him. "I want more, still."

Miyagi took a deep breath and recomposed himself. Then he pushed steadily into Shinobu, working his tingling cock in and out of the boy's perfect body. Shinobu moaned happily, wrapping his legs around Miyagi's waist.

"Ohhhh....oh, Miyagi. I'm going to come. Oh god. I can't stop. Miyagi! Miyagiiii!!!" he cried, then pulsed out all over both of their stomachs.

Miyagi groaned in satisfaction, letting go deep inside of his younger lover. Shinobu trembled adorably, clinging to Miyagi every second as they rode out their orgasms.

Afterwards, they cleaned up, pulled a few articles of clothing on, then cuddled under the sheets. "Wow, it's just always so good," Shinobu admitted with a flushed face pressed into Miyagi's chest. "Even after all this time, it still blows me away."

"That's cute," Miyagi chuckled.

Just then, there was a pounding at the door. "Daddeeeee! Poppppeeeee!" a tiny voice screamed from behind it.

Miyagi groaned, as Shinobu hopped up to let their daughter inside. "Oh, Aya, you got out of your crib!" he exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Aya cried in relief, hugging Shinobu tightly. She was holding her "binky", a battered pink pacifier, between her teeth.

Shinobu carried her over to the bed. Miyagi rolled his eyes, but patted the surface of the sheets, and Shinobu set Aya down. She wriggled over to her Poppy, kissing him on the nose, then she turned her attention back to her favorite parent as he laid down on the bed. She clung to him, chattering nonsensically.

"She's really attached to you," Miyagi chuckled. He leaned in and kissed Shinobu's mouth.

"No, Poppy! Mine!" Aya shouted.

Miyagi frowned. "Aya, Daddy is mine."

"No, Daddy mine!" Aya argued. She turned towards Miyagi, pushed his chest, and shouted at him again. "Daddy mine!"

Miyagi just laughed again, giving Shinobu another kiss.

Aya squealed loudly. "Daddy mine!" She pushed her hand up between their mouths, preventing another kiss. Then she got up on her knees, and pulled her binky out of her mouth. "Here, Poppy, binky," she said resolutely, popping the pacifier into his mouth. "Daddy, mine." She smiled contentedly as she turned back to Shinobu, clutching him happily.

Miyagi spluttered as he removed the rubber nipple from his mouth. "Blech!" he cried. "I don't want that!"

But Shinobu was already lost in giggles, which Aya echoed. "You two are too much alike," Miyagi huffed. Shinobu just laughed again, and Miyagi rolled his eyes, laying back down on the bed and enjoying a sweet little family cuddle.


	6. Chapter 6

"I really appreciate this, Risako," Shinobu said, setting Aya down on the floor. He and Miyagi were taking a trip to celebrate their wedding anniversary, and though Shinobu had wanted to take Aya with them, Miyagi had convinced him that the vacation would be much sexier with just the two of them. Shinobu didn't have a lot of babysitting options. Of course Miyagi's mother was always begging to keep the child, but Shinobu was afraid the blind old bat would hurt his precious baby, so that was out. Shinobu's parents had halfheartedly offered to take care of Aya, but Shinobu could tell they weren't actually too keen on the idea. Living close to their son, they had experienced Aya's true nature, which was much like that of her daddy when he was young, and they were definitely not eager to relive Shinobu's terrible twos.

"Don't worry, Shinobu, it's no problem." Shinobu's older sister smiled at him amiably. One would assume that she would be resentful of him for being married to her ex-husband and having adopted a child with him, but Risako was happy in her own life, and wasn't too concerned about it. She had married her long time lover, and they had three lovely little boys; Jun, Daichi, and Yuutaro. Jun and Daichi were 3 year old twins, and Yuutaro was the eldest, at 5 years old. They actually lived in Saitama Prefecture, and didn't often see the rest of the family. So this would be the first time for Risako's children to encounter Aya.

The boys in question came running up to meet their new cousin. Aya looked at them uncertainly, clutching her baby doll in close to her chest. "Now, Aya-chan, don't be shy," Shinobu cooed, petting his little darling's head as she leaned into his leg. "These are your cousins."

"Hi," Aya said quietly. She looked up at her father piteously. "Me go home, Daddy."

Shinobu's heart nearly broke, but he just patted Aya again. "You're going to stay and play with Aunt Risako and your cousins for a while, okay? It'll be so much fun!" He was trying to sound cheerful and enthusiastic, but he wanted to scoop up the scared looking little girl and take her home; romantic vacation be damned.

"Nooo...Daddy..." Aya whined.

Risako stooped down, beaming into Aya's face. "Aya-chan. Do you like cookies?" Aya brightened up a little, nodding. "Let's make cookies!" she said brightly, reaching out and offering her hand to the blonde tyke. Aya hesitated, then took her hand and they tottered off into the kitchen together.

Shinobu took a deep breath and then exited with little fanfare. He had read in all his child psychology books that it was best not to make a big deal out of goodbye when children were this little. It tended to work them up more than just leaving quietly. His heart was aching as he took the train home.

When he entered the bedroom of their apartment, Miyagi was gleefully packing for their getaway. He looked up and paled at the glum expression on Shinobu's face. "What's wrong with you? Risako wouldn't take her?"

"No, she did take her," Shinobu sighed, throwing his keys onto the bed and then collapsing onto it as well, his hand over his eyes. "It was SO hard to leave her."

"She'll be all right," Miyagi insisted. "And we deserve a little time alone. Almost three years we haven't had a single break."

"I know, but..." Shinobu rolled onto his side, away from Miyagi, as he was trying to hide his tears. "She's still so little. I bet she's crying right now."

There was definitely crying going on at Risako's house at that moment, but there were no tears coming from Aya Miyagi's eyes. She was holding her baby doll by its arm, beating Jun in the head with it. "Cookies mine!" she shouted, after he had tried to take a cookie from her plate.

"Momma!" Jun sobbed, holding his head and trying to protect himself.

Risako rushed up, taking the baby doll from Risako. "No, ma'am!" she reprimanded the little girl. "We most certainly do not hit each other! Bad girl!"

Aya looked up at her aunt, eyes widening at all the unfamiliar words. Neither of her daddies had ever called her a "bad girl." She glared, then pouted, then teared up. "Daddddyyyy!!!" she screamed.

Risako sighed and rolled her eyes, crumpling up the paper towel in her hand. "Mom and Dad were right," she groaned. "The second coming of Shinobu, definitely."

"Daddy!" Aya wailed again. Risako gave another sigh, then picked up the portable phone, dialing Shinobu's cell. Shinobu answered it quickly and breathlessly.

"Your baby is crying," Risako said simply.

"What? Why?" Shinobu said, his voice tense and worried.

"Well, she hit my son and I reprimanded her."

"Why did you do that?" Shinobu asked, irritated. His stomach hurt when he heard Aya crying in the background.

"Here, just comfort her," Risako said. She moved the phone up to Aya's ear.

"Hey, pumpkin!" Shinobu cried.

"Daddy!" Aya exclaimed happily.

"Yes, it's Daddy. Oh, Aya, Daddy loves you so much," Shinobu gushed into his phone. He and Miyagi were already in the car, driving for the hot springs resort where they had booked a room.

"Aya loves Daddy," Aya said, sniffling. "Daddy, me go home."

"No, you stay and play with Aunt Risako and your cousins," Shinobu said firmly, though he wanted to cry along with her. "You be a good girl and have fun."

"But, Daddy...Aya play with Daddy."

"I know; we will, later. Right now, you play with Yuutaro and the others. Okay? Be a really good girl for your Daddy."

"Okay," Aya said, and abruptly hung up the phone.

Shinobu was left a little stunned, and he stared at the phone in his hands. Miyagi glanced over, holding the steering wheel. "Everything all right?" he asked, adjusting the cigarette between his lips.

"Yeah, I guess," Shinobu said slowly. He sighed and reclined himself in the passenger's seat. "If there's a problem, Risako will call us, right?"

"Right," Miyagi agreed. "Now, you just relax and think about all the sexy times we're about to have..."

Shinobu tried to make an annoyed face, but ended up smiling. Ever since Aya had learned how to unlatch her crib from the inside, there had been very little private time for her daddies. Even if they locked their door, she was soon pounding on it, and Shinobu couldn't relax enough to accept Miyagi's thick girth when his little angel was crying for him outside the door.

So this trip was a welcome escape. Shinobu longed to be able to make love to Miyagi uninterrupted; and Miyagi just longed to fuck Shinobu as hard as he could for as long as he could. He had booked them the suite at the very back of the resort, so that there would be no foot traffic past their room; and they also had a private outdoor bath so that they wouldn't have to go to the public ones. Miyagi also resolved to take advantage of the four star rated room service. There was no way he was letting Shinobu out of that room for the next three days.

Night fell, and Shinobu had fallen asleep by the time Miyagi pulled his car up to the front of the resort. The valet took over, and Miyagi gently roused his sleeping husband. Shinobu wiped his eyes groggily and stumbled alongside Miyagi into the lobby, where they checked in and were shown to their room. Shinobu woke up a little when he saw how nice the suite looked. "Wow, how much did this cost?" Shinobu marveled. "It even has a private bath?" He hurried over to the sliding glass door and pressed his face to it, looking outside in amazement.

Miyagi came up behind him, nuzzling his neck lovingly. "Yes, would you like to get in with me?"

Shinobu's answer was prevented by a bellhop entering the room at that moment with their bags. Miyagi stepped away from his husband quickly, laughing nervously and slapping a generous tip into the bellhop's bags to get him to leave quickly. Shinobu tugged his large duffel bag onto the bed and began unpacking it, and Miyagi embraced him from behind once more. "Forget about that. We can unpack later."

"I like unpacking when I get to a place," Shinobu insisted. "Makes me feel relaxed and settled in."

"Well, by all means, do it, then," Miyagi said in bemusement. "I want you verrrry relaxed tonight." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Shinobu, and then sat down on the bed, getting his cigarettes out of his pocket.

"Don't smoke in the room," Shinobu said, his tone more pleading than demanding.

"Whatever you wish," Miyagi said pleasantly, pushing the smokes and his lighter to the side of the nightstand. He just watched Shinobu unpack in silence, eyeballing his lover's slim and sexy body, and anticipating everything they would be doing together.

Shinobu finished with a triumphant smile, and then turned to Miyagi. "So, dinner?"

"Mmm hmm," Miyagi purred. He stood up and stepped closer to Shinobu. "I'll be eating you up tonight." He circled an arm around Shinobu's waist and pulled him in.

"Stupid," Shinobu said blushingly.

"Oh yes. I think I'll start with an appetizer of this..." He kissed at Shinobu's pale, smooth neck. Shinobu moaned. "Oh, and then I'll have a bite of..." He nibbled Shinobu's earlobe. "For the main course, I think..." His hand slid down Shinobu's back, the longest finger slipping between Shinobu's clothed buttocks and teasing there. Shinobu trembled, clutching to Miyagi to remain standing. Miyagi chuckled and continued to hiss in Shinobu's ear. "And then dessert, of course..." His other hand fondled Shinobu's rock hard erection through his pants.

"Miyagi..." Shinobu moaned helplessly, his cheeks fully flushed. Miyagi gently pushed him down on the bed, planting tender kisses all over his skin as he undressed his younger lover. He rolled the boy over onto his stomach and buried his face in his ass, licking at the sensitive opening there. Shinobu groaned in pleasure, his eyes rolling back into his head. His whole body tingled in response.

Miyagi worked his own pants open with one hand, then urged Shinobu onto his back so he could suck his desperately twitching cock. Shinobu arched his back, crying out in desire as Miyagi engulfed every last inch in warm wetness.

Miyagi looked up at Shinobu, who was blushing, eyes half lidded and body trembling. Miyagi hid his smirk and continued fellating his lover, bobbing his head forcefully until Shinobu released with a loud cry of relief.

Then Miyagi came up on his knees. He grabbed the lube from the side table where Shinobu had set it while unpacking, and wet down his length. Two slick fingers moved between Shinobu's thighs, pushing insistently at his entrance and eventually gaining admittance. Shinobu murmured in pleasure, enjoying the sensation of Miyagi expertly working his body open.

When he could tell Shinobu was ready, Miyagi removed his fingers and replaced them with hard, thick cock. Shinobu's head flew back and his arms reflexively grasped at Miyagi. Miyagi managed to smile, even as Shinobu's fingernails raked across his back erratically. He continued to push himself inside of that heat which pulled so sweetly at him.

Once he was completely seated inside, he paused for a moment to kiss Shinobu, then began to thrust. Shinobu's voice sang out in pleasure, mingling with Miyagi's animalistic grunts as the older man fiercely pounded his body into that of the younger man's. Shinobu's erection had reawakened, and Shinobu reached down, jerking himself with his mouth half open, moaning desperately as Miyagi gave it to him most deliciously.

"Shinobu...I'm..." Miyagi groaned, his face pressed into the crook of Shinobu's neck, and his back muscles flexing again and again as he rode Shinobu.

"Miyagi...oh yes...oh, now! NOW!" he cried, and then came suddenly, splashing all over his own wrist and stomach. Miyagi moaned happily, spilling out deep inside.

They cuddled together in the afterglow, not even bothering to clean up. "This is going to be a wonderful anniversary," Shinobu whispered, kissing at Miyagi's shoulder.

"Mmm hmm," Miyagi agreed, infinitely grateful that Shinobu's cell phone hadn't rung once.

After a soak in the private tub, they threw on their yukata, ordered room service, and ate it on the bed. Shinobu had to admit that eating without a toddler grabbing at him was actually pretty pleasant. Not that he would ever trade their life with Aya for anything else. But it just made him appreciate their time alone that much more.

As they were eating the last of each other's desserts, Shinobu's phone went off. Miyagi gave a little disgruntled sigh and headed out for a smoke, as Shinobu hurriedly answered it. "Hello?"

There was soft scuffling, and then Aya's voice rang out clearly. "Daddy!" she cried in excitement.

"Aya! Baby! Are you being a good girl?"

"Daddy!" Aya just repeated, and then handed the phone over to her aunt.

"Well, at least she stopped trying to beat up the twins," Risako said. She watched as Aya hurried back over to the couch, where the boys were watching Rabbit Ranger Squad X and eating popcorn. "She's doing fine," she assured Shinobu. "I just wanted to give you that update, and she wanted to talk to her daddy."

"That's good," Shinobu said, feeling relieved.

"Well, you two have fun," Risako said, not a hint of malice in her voice.

"Thanks again," Shinobu replied, and hung up the phone. Miyagi reentered the room at that moment, and Shinobu looked up. "Aya's doing fine," he informed the girl's other father.

"Well, that's good. You nice and relaxed?" Miyagi asked.

"Yeah," Shinobu sighed happily.

"Great, because I've got a little something for you!" Miyagi snickered, opening up his yukata to reveal a big, fat erection. Shinobu rolled his eyes and laughed, but rose up on the bed, shedding his own robe and smiling welcomingly at his husband. "Oh, this is going to be such a good vacation," Miyagi said cheerily as he flopped down on the bed and prepared to be ridden by Shinobu. Shinobu crawled on top of him, kissed his nose affectionately, and then they began to make love for the second time that night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, I'm going to go get Kazuki." Miyagi's keys jingled as he crouched down to kiss his daughter. "You be a good girl, sweetie," he teased in a lilting voice. "Be nice to Daddy!"

Shinobu rolled his eyes, and Aya giggled. "Poppy!" she laughed, as Miyagi affectionately peppered her cheeks with kisses. Then she ran back to her daddy, who was pulling the guest futon out of the hallway closet.

Miyagi chuckled and followed her, giving Shinobu a similar treatment of rapidfire kisses all over his face. "And you too, Shinobu. Be a good boy for Poppy."

Shinobu smirked, tugging the futon out by the edge. "Don't joke, old man. You are old enough to be my Poppy, after all!"

Miyagi blanched and groaned. "I know, I know. Are you ever going to stop reminding me?"

"Nope." Shinobu laughed, then pressed a quick kiss to Miyagi's lips. "Now, YOU better be a good boy. Go right there and get the kid, then come RIGHT back. Don't linger at the slut cave." He grumbled to himself. "Who knows what that slut might try to do if he gets you alone?"

Miyagi just rolled his eyes. "I've told you and told you, it's not like that at all."

Aya looked up from her dolly, and gave her older father a sharp scowl. "Poppy!" she shouted. "You! Go! Hurry up! Go get Kazuki! Hurry up!" She pushed futilely on his legs, and when he still didn't move, she cracked him in the kneecap with her doll.

"Fuck!" Miyagi shrieked.

"Don't curse in front of my princess," Shinobu snapped.

"Well, she busted the shit out of my knee!" Miyagi clapped a hand over his mouth. "Uh, oops."

Shinobu reached down and patted Aya's head. "Oh, sweetie, you can't hit Poppy in the knees. He's a very, very old man and they might shatter."

"Ha ha," Miyagi snorted, then slipped his jacket on and made his exit before Aya could beat him up any more.

At the Kusama-Kamijou apartment, Kazuki was waiting with his small rolling suitcase. "Hey, Uncle Miyagi!" he exclaimed, as he let the man in the front door.

Kamijou looked up in irritation from sorting paperwork at the kitchen table. Nowaki was in the bedroom, finishing up the last of the packing. "Don't get my son into any trouble this weekend," Kamijou sniffed.

"Oh, I won't," Miyagi promised. He waggled his eyebrows. "And you two...stay out of trouble, too, okay?"

Kamijou flared up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Miyagi just laughed. "Oh, nothing. You ready to go, Kazu-chin?"

"Yeah! Do I get to ride in your car?"

"Yup." Miyagi flinched reflexively when Nowaki entered the room just then. Miyagi could never help recoiling defensively, just like Nowaki could never help the brief second of murderous intent that always flashed through his eyes when he beheld Miyagi anywhere near his precious Hiro-san. "Well, h-hey there, big guy."

"Hello, Professor Miyagi," Nowaki said, in his calmest, yet slightly cold voice. Nowaki's expression warmed as he looked down on his son. Kazuki trotted over and allowed Nowaki to ruffle his hair. "Be good, okay?"

"I will, Dad," Kazuki promised. They hugged, then Kazuki walked over to the kitchen table and hugged his other father goodbye as well.

"Okay, then, we're off," Miyagi announced. "You two have fun..." he snickered, wiggling his eyebrows at Kamijou, who glared back. Then Nowaki's cold gaze chilled Miyagi to the bone, and he made a hasty escape.

Down on the ground floor, Miyagi made sure Kazuki had his seatbelt fastened correctly, then they drove off. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" Miyagi asked. "Rent a movie? Play video games?"

"Oh, anything's fine," Kazuki said. He gave a sheepish smile. "Though, I figured I'd be stuck playing house with Aya all night. She's a bit...persuasive."

"Yeah, you're right about that," Miyagi said grimly, lighting a cigarette. "I wonder where she gets THAT from."

At Miyagi's apartment, Kazuki was tackled by Aya practically the second he walked through the door. "Kazuki! KAZUKI!!!" she screeched happily.

"Yeah, hi, Aya," Kazuki said, trying to untangle the little girl from around his ankles.

"Play! Let's play!"

"Okay." Kazuki followed her to her bedroom, where she forced him into a tiny pink plastic chair and then busily fussed around in her play kitchen. "I'm the mommy and you're the daddy, and I'm gonna make you dinner," she declared.

Miyagi and Shinobu watched from the door. "Hope you like cabbage, kid!" Miyagi snorted under his breath.

"Oh, hush," Shinobu grumbled.

"Watch the baby!" Aya demanded, pushing a yellow haired dolly into Kazuki's arms.

"Uh, okay."

"She's crying!"

"Uh, she is?" Kazuki looked down in puzzlement at the still, quiet doll.

"Hug her and make her feel better!" Aya insisted.

"Um..." Kazuki hesitated, but quickly hustled into action as Aya screeched at him. He hugged and patted the baby doll. "Okay, okay...uh, don't cry, baby."

Aya grinned happily. "Yeah!" she said, and then went back to "cooking." "Okay, dinner is ready!" She slammed a plastic pot onto the table in front of Kazuki, snatched the baby away from him, and then handed him a spatula, apparently to eat his dinner with. "Now eat it!"

"Um..."

"EAT IT!"

Miyagi chuckled into his hand. "Wow. She's like a mini Shinobu, really."

"Shut it, old man," Shinobu hissed, and then dragged Miyagi away from the door. "Let's just let them play."

"Eh? We don't have to supervise?" He glanced at Shinobu, and his pulse quickened when he sighted a blush spreading across the younger man's face.

"They're playing just fine."

"Oh." Miyagi waggled his eyebrows, and draped his arms over Shinobu's shoulders. "So you want to go play by ourselves, is that it?" he whispered into Shinobu's ear.

"D-dumbass!"

"Oh, that's not what you want to do?" Miyagi kissed at Shinobu's neck as they stumbled back into their bedroom.

"Y-yeah... it is..." Shinobu sheepishly admitted. Miyagi hurried to lock the door behind them, then they fell to the bed, kissing and pawing at each other. "It's just been...kind of a long time."

"Kind of?" Miyagi snorted, then forcefully yanked Shinobu's pants and underwear off. "Two whole weeks without any sex is more than just 'kind of' a long time."

"Well, it couldn't be helped," Shinobu pointed out, gasping as Miyagi wrapped a hand around his erection. "Aya had that cold, and she would just cry and cry if we didn't let her sleep with us, then I got it, and then..."

"Yes, yes, I fully remember all the reasons why my dick has been ignored," Miyagi cut in impatiently. "All I need to know now is: how are you going to give it some attention?" His mouth was on Shinobu's chest, licking one of his nipples. "Suck it? Touch it? Sit on it?"

"Yes, yes, yes..." Shinobu moaned. "I'll do anything. Just...please..."

"Mmm..." Miyagi's lips found their way down below Shinobu's waist, and engulfed his hot, leaking manhood. Shinobu arched his back and cried out. Miyagi pleasured him for a few moments, but was too desperate for some stimulation as well. So he pulled away, ignoring Shinobu's pouty whimpers, and removed his pants. "On your hands and knees," he said breathlessly, lubing up his cock.

"Miyagi..." Shinobu moaned, complying in a flash. He screamed into the pillow as Miyagi penetrated him, then they moved restlessly against each other. Their bodies glistened with sweat, eyes shut tightly and mouths twitching as they worked together towards a simultaneous finish. "Miyagi...I can't..."

"Get on top, quick," Miyagi panted. He withdrew and then laid on the bed. Shinobu straddled him in the blink of an eye, and sat down on his fat cock.

"Miyagi!" he wailed, coming unexpectedly from the pleasurable change in angle. Miyagi groaned and thrust upwards, spilling out deep inside.

They cleaned up and snuggled under the sheets. Shinobu sighed happily. "Wow, I can't believe we made it through a whole time without Aya knocking..."

He had spoke too soon, for there was a pounding at the locked door. "Daddy? DADDYYYYY!!!" their little girl shouted through the door. Shinobu groaned, and the two men dressed quickly.

"Yes, darling, what's wrong?" Shinobu asked as he opened the door. Kazuki had managed to lure Aya back down the hallway with one of her dolls, but when Aya heard her Daddy's voice, she ran back in that direction.

"Daddy!" she cried in a relieved voice, leaping into his arms. "Daddy..." She nuzzled his shoulder happily.

Kazuki fiddled with the doll nervously, looking down. "Yeah, I tried to entertain her, but...well...I think she heard you guys and then she wanted to get in there. Sorry."

Shinobu looked embarrassed as he realized not only Aya, but Kazuki must have been able to hear them having sex. Miyagi just shrugged it off. "It's okay, kiddo. Not your fault." He patted Kazuki on the back as they headed for the living room.

"Well, she must be really brave, or just too young to know better. You have to learn to stay out of the way when your parents go into the bedroom together." He nodded sagely, and continued his rumination as Miyagi stifled a laugh. "If I even dared to knock on the door..._no_. Papa would probably explode. Yup, if Papa starts acting all crabby right after dinner, and then he and Dad disappear off together...well, I know it's time to turn up the TV really loud." He shrugged. "But that's pretty much every night at our house."

It took everything Miyagi had to not laugh out loud, but he managed to keep it in. "Want to order pizza?" he asked Kazuki.

"Yeah!" Pizza was ordered and eaten; then they watched Kung Fu Panda. Aya fell asleep towards the end, and Shinobu took her off to bed. Kazuki went and brushed his teeth, then settled down on the futon Shinobu had placed in Aya's room for him.

He wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up, but something felt...odd. He blinked up at the ceiling a couple of times, then glanced over at Aya's baby bed. It was empty. He looked over to his left, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Aya there, cuddled up to him with her thumb in her mouth and a blissful expression on her face.

She removed her thumb and smiled. "You're my boyfriend," she said proudly.

"I'm wh-what?"

"My boyfriend!"

"Uh...get back in your own bed, Aya."

"No! You're my boyfriend!"

"Come on. Your daddy wouldn't be happy if he saw you out of your bed. Get back in bed."

"No!"

"Aya..."

"NOOOOOO!!!" she shouted. All this carrying on had awakened Shinobu, who stomped in there, ready to yell at Kazuki.

"What's going on?" he snapped irritably.

"Daddy!" Aya chirped innocently.

"She won't get back in her own bed," Kazuki said.

"Aya, go back to bed," Shinobu sighed, stooping to pick her up.

"No! MY boyfriend!" Aya wailed, clinging to Kazuki.

"Oh, for Pete's sake," Shinobu groaned. "Cut it out, Aya. Daddy is tired."

"_No!!!_"

"Ugh. Okay, you can come sleep with Daddy. Though Poppy's not going to be too happy," he grumbled under his breath.

Aya smiled widely. "Kazuki, you come sleep with Daddy too!"

"What? N-no!" Shinobu stammered. "Aya, there isn't room in Daddy's bed for everyone. How can we fit Daddy, AND Aya, AND Poppy, AND Kazuki in one bed?"

"Poppy can sleep on the floor!" Aya helpfully suggested.

"No," Shinobu groaned. He hefted the toddler off, ignoring her cries and wails for Kazuki.

"What the hell..." Miyagi grumbled, turning over as Aya's shrieks came closer and woke him up.

"Aya's sleeping with us."

"I can see that. Or rather, I can hear that." Miyagi cracked open one eye, then went "Oof!" as Aya smacked him in the head with her stuffed koala bear.

"Poppy sleep on the floor!" she screamed.

"What the hell?!"

"No, Aya, don't hit Poppy." Shinobu managed to calm Aya down, and cuddled her away from Miyagi. Miyagi muttered and complained under his breath, then rolled towards Shinobu and spooned him, which Aya couldn't see because she was turned the other way.

"Just one big happy family..." he chuckled.


End file.
